Dominic Bess
| birth_place = Exeter, Devon, England | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Spin bowler | club1 = Somerset | year1 = 2016–present | clubnumber1 = 22 | club2 = Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC) | year2 = 2018 | type1 = First-class | debutdate1 = 3 July | debutyear1 = 2016 | debutfor1 = Somerset | debutagainst1 = Pakistanis | type2 = List A | debutdate2 = 6 March | debutyear2 = 2016 | debutfor2 = England Lions | debutagainst2 = West Indies A | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 62 | bat avg1 = 31.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/1 | top score1 = 57 | deliveries1 = 102 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = 0.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 0/59 | catches/stumpings1 = -/- | column2 = FC | matches2 = 16 | runs2 = 533 | bat avg2 = 25.38 | 100s/50s2 = 1/2 | top score2 = 107 | deliveries2 = 2,867 | wickets2 = 63 | bowl avg2 = 22.49 | fivefor2 = 7 | tenfor2 = 1 | best bowling2 = 7/117 | catches/stumpings2 = 12/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 6 | runs3 = 55 | bat avg3 = 13.75 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 24* | deliveries3 = 300 | wickets3 = 8 | bowl avg3 = 37.37 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 3/61 | catches/stumpings3 = 3/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 1 | runs4 = 1 | bat avg4 = 1.00 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 1 | deliveries4 = 24 | wickets4 = 1 | bowl avg4 = 31.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 1/31 | catches/stumpings4 = 0/– | date = 24 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/646847.html Cricinfo }} Dominic Mark "Dom" Bess (born 22 July 1997) is an English cricketer who plays for England & Somerset County Cricket Club. Domestic career On 3 July 2016 Bess made his first-class debut for Somerset during Pakistan's tour of England. He failed to take a wicket (ending with match figures of 0-128) and scored a combined 25 runs. He made his T20 debut for Somerset in a their final game of the 2016 season against Hampshire on 29 July 2016 in which he took bowling figures of 1-31 and scored a solitary run. Championship debut Approaching the tail end of the 2016 County Championship, Bess was included in the team for the game against Warwickshire. He took career best figures of 6-28 from 16 overs with his first two championship wickets being Jonathan Trott and Ian Bell. He finished with match figures of 8-59 off 27 overs. Bess also featured heavily in Somerset's last game of the season against the already relegated Nottinghamshire as he took his second career five wicket haul with 1st innings figures of 5-43 from 22.5 overs including a spell of 5 consecutive maidens. Bess also scored 41 runs in Somerset's first innings and finished the match with bowling figures of 5-77 from 32.5 overs. At the end of the 2016 season, Bess signed his first professional contract with Somerset agreeing a two-year deal; keeping him at the club until the end of the 2018 season. In the 2017 Bess took 36 wickets in Division 1 of the county championship at an average of only 23.42. International career Having previously represented England at U-19 level, Bess was called up to the England Lions in the summer of 2017 against the touring South Africa A team. He was then also selected for the Lions squads to tour that winter to Australia and the West Indies. He took 5-88 on his England Lions debut, in Antigua. In May 2018, he was named in England's Test squad, to play Pakistan at Lord's later the same month. Early and personal life From Sidmouth in Devon, Bess joined Somerset's academy when he was 16. He went to spent time at Darren Lehmann’s Adelaide academy in 2015. He has attributed his career as a spinner to the shorter run up required, saying “I was always a little porker when I was younger, so I never took the long run-up," he said. "I always took five or six steps and just trotted in." He was also a keen rugby player in his youth and attributes former Somerset fitness coach Darren Veness as the biggest influence on his strength and conditioning improvements. External links * Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers